


A Warm Welcome

by purplepanther



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Dehumanization, Extremely Underage, Gangbang, Impregnation, M/M, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Public Sex, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepanther/pseuds/purplepanther
Summary: The God of Boy Love enjoys the company of his child bride, his own son.





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).



Qhotos rises from his dais as his young child bride finally enters his chambers, the tall doors slamming shut behind him and causing Daku to jump. As Daku walks slowly forward, the weight of his extravagant gown with its long train hindering his movements, Qhotos licks his lips, his cock rising, loincloth lifting until it barely covers his cock as he imagines wrecking the boy’s ass, turning his body into his cocksleeves and breeding him full. 

Daku freezes upon seeing it, the rabbit pace of his heart clearly audible to Qhoto’ sensitive ears, the scent of his fear an aphrodisiac. 

“Come, little one. Let me see my bride,” Qhotos commands.

Daku yelps as he flies through the air, pulled foward to float spinning slowly for Qhotos’ appraisal. Daku’s hair is long and golden, falling in waves half way down his back, his lips surprisingly full, and he’s even smaller than Qhotos imagines, little more than a babe to Qhotos impressive size. His blue eyes are so like his mother’s, Qhoto’s previous bride. Mmm, yes, his disciples have chosen well from the babes he’d left in their care. 

Uncaring for the fine material of his bride’s dress, Qhotos rips it down the middle, letting it slide off Daku’s slim body to pool in a ruined puddle beneath him. Qhotos groans in lust at the sight before him, Daku’s nipple are puffy, large for a child, begging to be sucked, his tiny boy cock and balls is barely hidden by the while silk of his panties, and his legs and encased in while lace stocking, held up by a garter belt. “You are perfect, my son,” Qhotos praises before giving into temptation and closing his lips over one peaked nipple, chucking as the boy goes rigid, shaking with pleasure.

Qhotos pulls back reluctantly for a moment, noting the flush that darkens his bride’s skin, his unfocused eyes. Yes, he truly is a masterpiece, seed of his own loins returned to him to continue his line, raised on his seed, now completely dependent on it. “Are you prepared?” 

A shy smile crosses Daku’s face as he slowly focuses on Qhotos. “Do you know what’s going to happen now?”

It takes Daku a moment to speak, to find the words, mouth opening and closing a number of times, letting Qhotos imagine shoving into it, before Daku finally says, “Yes, my lord. You’re going to fuck me.” 

Qhotos’ cock jerks as precum beginning to pool on the floor at suck vulgar language spilling from such a young child’s lips. “Call me ‘Daddy’, Daku.” 

“Yes, my—Daddy,” Daku repeats dutifully.

“Do you know what fucking is, child?”

“No, m—Daddy.”

Unable to wait any longer, Qhotos unfastens the buckle holding his loincloth in place and tears off Daku’s panties, spinning him around. “I’m going to shove my cock up your tight little ass. It’ll hurt you, but you’ll make me feel wonderful. Doesn’t that sound good?”

Before Daku can answer, Qhotos spreads the boy’s legs wide and lines his cock up with the tiny little pucker, so pure, so untouched, about to be ruined by Qhotos’ huge cock, the size difference comical. Wrapping on hand around the boy’s waist, Qhotos pulls him down, molding his new cocksleeve to the shape of his own father’s cock. 

Daku screams a shrill sound as he’s torn open, stretched unbelievably. This is Qhotoss favorite part, the natural slickness not enough to ease the way, the tightness and heat as he shows his child bride, his very son, his position in life. He forces himself deeper, the boy’s pelvis showing unnatural elasticity as his cock makes his hips spread wider to accept it. 

Conjuring a mirror, Qhotos watches the path of his cock into his bride’s body, the shape of it clearly deforming his belly, rising higher and higher as Qhotos pulls him farther down his cock. The pressure against him immature prostate means that Daku’s little cock has no choice but to harden from the stimulation even as he cries out from the pain of it. 

The boy’s pain matters little to Qhotos; Daku will come to enjoy it in time. All that matters is Qhotos’ pleasure; that is now Daku’s purpose in life. Finally when Qhotos bottoms out, his groin pressed tightly against the boy’s small butt, Daku’s stomach bulges unnatural from stomach to ribs where it disappears beneath.

Daku is clearly struggling to breathe, gasping from breath as his lungs are compressed by the giant cock filling his chest cavity. Qhotos watches him suffering, his cock throbbing as Daku tries to struggle, but he has no hope, no leverage to fight against his father god. 

Qhotos begins fucking him then, pulling his son up and down and down his cock faster and faster, chasing his pleasure. Daku continues to make unhappy sounds as he’s used to harshly, but they just add to Qhotos enjoyment as he uses his fuck toy. 

The distant sound of his worshippers grows louder and louder, and Qhotos knows that it’s time. He never stops fucking his bride as he floats upward phasing through the ceiling and shooting towards his largest temple. Cheers greet Qhotos as he appears on his dais. His eyes rake over the crowd, men fucking boys of all ages, fathers fucking sons, uncles fucking nephews, grandfathers fucking grandsons, his disciples fucking his own children, childless men enjoying orphaned children in a symphony of boy love in its purest form. 

“My people, you honor me with your gift,” Qhotos says, his voice booming through the area unnaturally. His balls churn and begin to pull up. “Now I honor you.” Changing the angle, Qhotos’ cock pushes outward from Daku’s belly instead of slipping beneath his ribcage, and they both groan when it becomes to visibly grow, as Qhotos’ prodigious testicles fill his son with incestuous god seed, as the finally step to his bride’s transformation is complete, as he breeds him.

The crowd goes wild, fucking and coming, the scent of men and semen is strong. It seems like an eternity later when Qhotos pulls his son off his cock, his stomach huge, his now cavernous insides unable to hold in the massive quantity of cum filling him, and it rushes out. Immediately the boys are sent forward by their father encouraged to drink the god seed, hoping their children will be blessed by it, that a successful breeding is in their futures.

“Daddy,” Daku whispers, clearly dazed as Qhotos sinks his fingers into Daku’s ass and spreads his open wider to ensure that none of his seed goes to waste.

Qhotos smiles down at Daku, presses a chaste kiss to his lips, his own cock rising again, but he ignores it for the moment. There will be plenty of time for this later, this ritual is to be completed at each of his temples. And finally when the floor beneath them is clean and Daku’s belly is nearly flat again, Ohotos lowers him down to the grown on unsteady feet. The men rush forward immediately, surrounding Daku. One presses a thick cock past his lips, filling his mouth and throat before he even understands what happening. One two, and then three cocks press into Daku’s ruined ass before Qhotos loses sight of him.

Lounging back again his throne, Qhotos eagerly welcomes the attention of the some of the littlest ones, letting them slurp on his cock as his bride is welcomed into the fold.


End file.
